Her Prince His Flower
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Naomi wanted to go home and just take a nice shower before she goes to bed; however, her 'boyfriend' shows up acting strange. His clothes and his eyes, that when she realized that isn't her boyfriend.Who is this mystery man acting like Naomi's boyfriend? Will she escape in time before he claims her, or will she fall for the enemy? Sexual Content. 2pJapanXOC.


**((Hello there me people, okay me and this awesome friend are doing a roleplaying and it's soo cute, fill with drama, and humor. XD And yes, this fic is a bit dark because of what going to happen. Yes yes, I'm still writing the other stories but I'm trying to look for info about Norway and Iceland, I have seen the anime but only in the Japanese version. Enough about that, this fic is with my OC and 2pJapan. Yes, he has blue eyes because me and my friend see him with dark eyes. Please see her gallery on DeviantArt. Thanks. ))**

_**Naomi's POV**_

I stopped the car engine as I parked my car; man, today was a busy day and I was tired as hell. I sat in my car for a while trying to get my energy back. I was a local nurse that help around the hospital.

Usually, they weren't a lot of patients but for some strange they were today. I sigh as I took the keys outof the car. I didn't feel like getting out because I had to stand up; however, I had to take a shower and get to sleep.

That was the only think that I wanted to do right now.

I unbuckle my seat beat, open the car door as I got out of the car. ''It's so nice to be home,'' I said to myself as l walked up to the front door. I reached into my purse to get my house keys; however, there was this silent chill that brother me...

I turn quickly with a serious face. ''Who's there?'' I said as I reached for my knife in my pocket, but nothing was there. Hmm, that it was the wind or something, I turn away as I unlocked my door and walked inside my house.

Once I was inside my house, I closed the door behind and locked it. Man, it was nice to me home! I threw the keys, my coat, and my purse on a small table.

I jumped onto the couch as I just closed my eyes for a bit to relax, but I open them again thinking I should eat something. I sat up as I took off my shoes.

''I think a hot shower should work, '' I said to myself as I ran a hand though my hair, I stood up from the couch as walked upstairs to the bathroom.

_**?'s POV**_

I smirked as I watched my beautiful flower entering her house.

She was so beautiful that I couldn't stop thinking about her, every time when I see her I was she was always with my 1p...That bastard.

Always getting the girl, no matter, it was time to get my beautiful flower. I looked at the window to see her walking up the stairs. Perhaps she was going to shower.

I smirked as I watched her go upstairs.

''My sweet beautiful flower...you will be mind...,'' I said a rather cold voice as I disappear to the night.

***xx***

_**Naomi's POV**_

I turn off the water to make it hotter; I loved hot shower-always relaxed the mind and body.

It was something that I read somewhere, I sigh as I looked at myself in the mirror. God, I looked so tired at the moment, I made a face as I sigh turning away from the mirror as I began to slip off my nurse uniform, and took off my underwear/bra.

Once I was naked, I step into the shower-the water was hot but not too hot. It so amazing as I stood there letting the warm water against my skin.

''_Ahh! This feel so nice,'' _I thought to myself as I began to shower.

The water was so nice, as I began to hum a song that my father used to play when I was a child. As I began to hum the song, I grab the soap as I as I began to wash my body.

Of course, that was no difference between a girl liking a hot shower or a bubble bath. To me, it was the same thing and I just really enjoy them both. I put the soap down as I grab my shampoo bottle, it was one of my favorite; vanilla with honey nuts.

Opening the cap, I squeezed the bottle onto my palm of my hand as the golden liquid fell on my hand, I placed the bottle the down, and put the shampoo onto my hair and I washed it.

Was this night getting better or what, I thought as I began to relax into the sweet smell of honey.

***xx***

Once I was done with my shower, I wrap a towel on myself as I stepped out of the shower.

I giggled as I noticed that mirrors were fogged up. ''I guess I took longer than I thought,'' I said to myself as I began to dry myself up. Once I was down doing that, I looked at the pair of clothed that I brought in with me.

I just stare at them with a bored expression on my face.

Perhaps, putting on the underwear instead was bored because I live alone so who was going to see me in my panties. Once sliding on my underwear and hooking on my bra, I decided to blow dry my hair. Usually I don't do anything crazy with my hair but it was faster because I didn't want to sleep with wet hair.

I might get sick if I did.

Getting everything done before bed, I decided to get something to eat because I haven't eaten all day. I began to go down stairs, once I was downstairs to enter the kitchen to turn on the light as I walked to the fridge and opened it.

_**?'s POV**_

I watched my beautiful flower bending down to get something out of the fridge, damn, she got a beautiful body that I want to touch. I smirked as I saw her standing up straight. Maybe it was time for me to say my hello...

I lean against the wall I watched her walking to the counter putting the stuff down and that's when I spoke to my beautiful flower, ''Kon'nichiwa, soko ni watashi no utsukushī hana.** (Hello, there my beautiful flower.)**

She gasp as she turn to towards me, she looked a bit worry but her expression was calming down when she realized that she that she knew this familiar...

''Kiku?'' her voice was gentle and sweet, like I picture it.

Letting out a chuckle, I could see that she was smirking as well as she gave off a very streaming energy towards me. I smirked some more as I heard speak. ''Kiku, please come out of the shadows so I could see your handsome face.''

Of course, that wasn't my name at all...I walked towards her.

Her face expression was so adorable at the moment. ''What, love?'' I asked in my calm voice.

''I-It's just I never seen you in so much black before and you look really good in it, '' she said as she was trying not to blush. I found it adorable how she was trying her hardest.

I walked up to caress my hand on her pinkish cheek, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers.

I smiled at this goddess as I learn for a kiss when I stop to her looking at me strangely. ''Hmm? Is there something the matter, my flower?''

Naomi shook her head. ''N-no...It's just you seem a little different that's all...,'' she said in a tone that sounded so loving and low.

I made face as my goodness looked away.

_**Naomi's POV**_

I looked away from Kiku...Why the hell was I asking some weak around my boyfriend. I sigh.

Maybe it was the tiredness that was finally getting to me, I groan at this. I ran up to give him a big hug, I really did miss him, I haven't seen him in two days, because he has with work. I whisper on to his shirt, ''I missed you so much my sweet prince.''

''I missed you too, my Naomi,'' he said as he lift up my chin up. Looking into those dark blue eyes of his...Wait what? Dark blue...But...but my Kiku always had brown eyes. Was I dreaming or something?

''Kiku...?'' I asked in a calm down.

''Hai?'' Well, at least he sound the same to me, I blinked as I pushed away from me looking at him with confused eyes. Why was he smirking like that for then I realized that I was only wearing my underwear. I began to rush out of the kitchen; however, I was too slow.

''L-Let me go!'' I shouted.

The evil Kiku gently chuckled as I felt his hot breath breathing down my neck; I let out of moan. Watashi no utsukushī, Naomi, watashi wa kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen. **(My beautiful, Naomi, I'm not going to hurt.),'' **he said in a tone that me shiver in passion.

I tried to fight back but he was too strong, but my leg kept acting wobbly as I felt this faker hand on my ass. Oh, now he pissed off the girl. I narrowed my eyes as I grab his arms and I made him did a back flip.

I spoke in Korean. ''dangsin-i nappeun nom-a yonom!**( Take that you bastard!), ''** I said as I ran to the bathroom to put on some clothes but he was in the bathroom waiting for me. How the hell was he doing this...?

''_Come girl...Think of something..*gasp* My rifle!,'' _I thought happily as I began to run to my room but I felt strong arms against me. ''NO! Let me go!'' I shouted at this faker but he turn me around so him but he kissed me.

My face was getting red as I felt this familiar kiss before. The sweet smell of Japanese Spring cherry blossoms; I moan into the kiss as he pin me to the wall. Darn it, I was playing soft with the enemy...but the kiss and the sweet was so good.

We finally broke the kiss as we looked into each other's eyes. ''Naomi...?'' his voice was cold like ice.

I blushed as he lean to nibble on my neck. ''Mmmm...Ah...p-please...,'' I begged but he kept making marks on my neck as he touched my cheek. ''I'm not going to hurt you my beautiful flower, do you trust me?''

Of course everyone would say no to a faker, but my heart was beating so fast for him that...I couldn't think straight...Everything about me remind of my sweet prince, Kiku. I looked into his eyes again as I saw myself.

''You're so beautiful...,'' he said again as he lifted me up and I held onto him.

Why was I holding a man that was my real boyfr-I was cut off my his lips against mines. I felt something against me, I moan into the kiss as I felt his tongue in my mouth. ''Mmmm...mm...ahh...Kiku...,'' I let out.

He made a face as he lean against my ear saying in a huskily tone causing me to want him more. ''Dai... Sore wa kikude wa arimasen. ... Watashiwoyonde kudasai.. ... Kuro**...( No...it's not Kiku...Please call me...Kuro...)''**

He kissed my neck, then he began to makes on my shoulder as I let out baby moans. ''Kuro...''

_**Kuro's POV**_

I froze when my flower said my name...The way she said it sound so adorable, I looked at her. Her was a deep red with a sexy look in her and she was panting heavily down. I chuckled at this, I grope her ass making her moan some more.

Naomi moan my name, ''K-Kuro...Please...''

''Please what?'' I said as I looked at her in a sexy way.

''Ma...make love to me...?'' Naomi voice was so sweet and the way she said it, it drove me nut. I kissed her forehead and nod as I let her down and she lead the way.

Once we were in the front door to her bedroom, she open it and turn on the light. ''I like your room, my love.''

Naomi giggled. ''Thank you, Kuro...,'' she said as she walked up to her bed and crawl on it in a sexy way. ''Now you are teasing my, my sweet princess.''

''Maybe. Maybe I'm not, love...,'' she said as she gave me this look that made me blush like a madman. Damn it, I could resist, I walked up to the bed and say with her laying her down. She was so beautiful laying like that.

Kissing her body, she moan and kept saying my name with her sweet Korean accent. I felt her soft tiny hands going thought my hair as I looked up looking at her beautiful face. ''Naomi, are you sure about this?''

I saw her nod.

I began to take off her lacy pantie off as I smirked, while I was doing that, she was helping to unbutton my shirt. I heard her gasp. ''Oh my god...you really have a nice upper body...Kuro...,'' she said as I saw her blush.

''Thank you, love. You seem a little tense, is there something troubling you? Please tell me.'' I asked.

Naomi said in a quiet voice, ''I'm a little scared because... Are you really my Kiku...or are you a copy of him...I don't want to do something because I do want you...,'' she said as she hugged me. She was making me blush as I felt her bare breast against mines. I kissed her hair.

''Hai, I am. I'm his 2p, that means I'm his darker side of him...,'' I said as I lift up her chin. ''It's a bit complex to example but that what I am. It's not cheating because you are making love to the same, Naomi.''

''I think I know what you're saying...Thank you for telling me this, I was just a bit worry because I know we just met but...I love you too, like the way I love my Kiku.''

I smiled at her giving a quick kiss on the cheek as I lay her down on the bed. I grin as I took off my pants and toss them to the ground. I position myself right so I lean for a kiss.

_**Naomi's POV**_

I kissed him back as I relaxed myself, of course I wasn't a virgin because I made love with Kiku, but I might a bit nervous because this was his 2p. Strangely I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I wrap my legs and arms around him.

''I'm ready.''

Upon hearing this, he began to enter me as I let out little moans, I heard him chuckled. 'Want me to stop, Naomi?''

I spoke to him sweetly, ''Please no, I need you...please...'' Kuro continued to slide in me making moan some more. ''Mmmm...Ahh..''

''Okay, I'm in,'' he said as I felt him begging to thrust into me.

I moan as the feeling was so sweet and gentle. ''So tight, '' I heard Kuro say as he held me closer. ''Ahhh, mmmm...Ha...ahhh...f-faster...,'' I said moaning every time he kept thrusting into me.

''Ahhhh...Ahhh...Yes Kuro...''

I felt him thrusting faster and deeper into me. I moan as he nibble in my ear whispering sweet nothing against my ear ''Fakkude wa, anata wa totemo nurete. Hai! Hai, watashi no namae o i~tsu te kudasai! **(Fuck, you're so wet. Yes! Yes, Keep saying my name!)'' **

I moan. ''Yes! Oh god, more, Kuro, more!'' Wrapping my legs tighter around him.

Kuro moan as he thrust faster; I wanted this feeling to stop. ''Ahhhhh! Fuck!'' Kuro lean against my ear making me blush and moan his name like crazy. '' Watashi wa Naomi, kimi o aishite iru. **(I love you, Naomi.)'' **he moan when he said that.

''KURO! AHHHH!'' I scream when he hit my gspot. ''Hai! Watashi no namae o i~tsu te kudasai! **(Yes! Keep saying my name!) '' **I heard him say.

This was like heaven once again, I was with my love one, well, with his 2p, whatever! It was the same thing. I didn't want this to hit. I hit him hitting my gspot over and over again as I moan like a crazy person.

I felt his strong arms against my hips as he flip us over, so I was on top.

''B-bounce on me, my flower,'' he said in a huskily tone making me bounce on him. ''Ahhh! Mmmm, so big, Kuro!'' I ached my head back as I squeezed my chest together.

My 2p lover held my hips as he move and ached his head back. ''Kuso! **(Shit!))**'' I heard him say as I bounced faster and harder as I scream his name every time his member hit my gspot, I ached my head back as I began to pant.

''N - N - Naomi, Y - Y - you' re totemo sekushī! F - fakku! I - I' m CLO kurōzu-sō! **(N - N - Naomi, y-y-you're so sexy! F-fuck! I-I'm so clo-close!)'' **Kuro said in Japanese but I didn't understand what he was saying, so I kept bouncing until I made a face.

''A...Ahhh, I-I'm so close,'' I moan a I ached my head back and kept bouncing. Kuro held my tips tightly as he was helping me out''Ahhh, yes, Kuro! Ahhh!'' I moan every time. Every second and every minute was wonderful to me.

Then finally I slam on him screaming him name as I came. ''KURO!'' Once I was done I tremble as I saw aching his head back as he came in me. I smile weakly as Kuro help me out, I lay next to him. We were both naked and panting, but happy.

''K-Kuro...?'' I said weakly as I reached out a hand to touch his cheek, he lean to my touch as we both smile at each other. ''H-Hai...?''

I smiled at him kissing him gently on the lips. ''naneun kuro salanghanda.**(I love you, Kuro.)**

Kuro just chuckled as he kissed me deeply, he broke the kiss looking into my eyes. Watashi wa, Naomi o anata ga daisukidesu. **( I love you too, Naomi.)'' **he said as he hold he me. I was laying on his chest, I closed my eyes.

''Please never forget about me, my dark prince.''

I could tell he was falling asleep too because his chuckle was so deep and low. ''I won't, my flower.'' Upon saying those sweet stuff to each other, we both went to sleep.

***XX***

**The Next Day**

The morning sun shine against my window as I moved around. I was in deep slumber as I was in the strong arms of my 2p lover then I realized that something was wrong, I gently open my eyes to see that he was gone.

Was...was it really a dream. ''But...it felt so real...?,'' I said to myself, I sat up covering myself with the covers. I shouted his name in case he was in the bathroom, I waited. Nothing.

Heh, I was a fool to believe that my other prince was real, then I noticed something under the pillow, I reached out a hand to check it out. It was a letter. I read it:

_**Dear Naomi,**_

_**I wanted to tell you that last night was a beautiful time that I had with you, my flower. I woke up this morning to see your beautiful face still sleeping; I didn't want to leave but I had too because my idiot best friend got put in jail...AGAIN! No matter, I just wanted to tell you that I love you forever and ever, no matter what. The night was real, forgive me for leaving without telling you. I shall return soon, my beautiful flower. **_

_**Love Kuro.**_

I kept reading as I remember the night so perfect. His voice, his touch and everything about him. I placed the letter against my chest as I closed my eyes and smile.

I shouldn't worry because I know that he promise he won't forget about me because he was my prince and I was his flower.

**((Awww that was a sweet ending. ^^ I enjoy reading this a lot. ^^ Yes, people Naomi is dating Kiku, but she noticed that he was different so yea...o_0 Kuro means Black in Japanese. I hope you people enjoy cuz I did. ^^ please enjoy and one thing: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT AND DON'T READ IT! bye. )) **


End file.
